Valentine Day Kisses
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Tanuki Mara. Sasuke menerima banyak cokelat valentine... kecuali dari orang yang paling disayanginya. Sekuel Christmas Kisses. -SasuNaru-


_**SASUNARU  
Rated : K+  
Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Christmas Kisses © Tanuki-Mara**_

_**Valentine Day Kisses**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ini, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Bocah berambut gelap berumur enam tahun itu mengacuhkan anak-anak lain yang sedang menawarkannya beragam cokelat. Dia sudah menerima setumpuk cokelat. Ia benci hari Valentine. Ia ditenggelamkan dalam cokelat yang ia benci, dan juga dikelilingi anak-anak perempuan yang terus tertawa-tawa senang seharian.

Dan tentu saja, seseorang yang ingin ia terima cokelatnya belum memberinya sama sekali.

Sejak ia dan Naruto bersama karena ciuman natal mereka, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Naruto telah menjadi sahabat baiknya, tapi tentu hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Mereka punya hubungan yang lebih dalam dari teman. Semua orang bisa melihatnya, dari Iruka-sensei sampai Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto belum memberikannya cokelat satupun.

"Sasuke!"

Kepala Sasuke menoleh cepat saat sesosok rambut pirang bergerak melewati para pengikutnya. Sambil mengomel mereka menyingkir dan membiarkan Naruto lewat. Para anak perempuan tahu Naruto adalah orang yang paling penting bagi Sasuke, dan mereka harus memperlakukannya dengan baik atau Sasuke akan sangat marah pada mereka.

Naruto berhenti di depan Sasuke, sebuah cengiran lebar tertoreh di wajahnya yang memukau. Sasuke balas tersenyum pada Naruto, membuat para gadis di sekitarnya melemas.

"Kau pikir aku lupa, kan?" tanya Naruto. Hati Sasuke mengawang. Naruto ingat. Naruto menyiapkannya cokelat! Naruto meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pada buku yang Naruto sodorkan. Buku?

"Kau mau meminjam ini, kan?" Naruto bertanya, seringaiannya menghilang saat mendapati Sasuke menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Sasuke?"

"Ka-kau…" lirih Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kau… usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, melarikan diri. Ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto seperti ini, tidak di saat temannya ini membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak menginginkan cokelat sialan dari anak-anak perempuan itu; ia mau cokelat dari Naruto!

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di pinggir kotak pasir, tasnya jatuh dan terbuka. Berbagai cokelat terhambur keluar, menutupi tanah di sekitarnya. Sasuke lalu menarik lututnya ke dada dan menangis. Ia tidak pernah menangis, tapi sekarang ia menangis. Dia menangis karena dipikirnya Naruto mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menengadah, mata gelapnya melebar saat dilihatnya Naruto berjongkok di sisinya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi; ia tersakiti melihat Sasuke lari darinya. Sasuke tahu bagaimana Naruto, dan ia tak ingin menyakitinya, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Naruto sudah membuatnya marah.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab, ia menggosok air mata dengan bagian belakang lengannya. Naruto melihat ke cokelat di tanah, dan matanya melebar. "Oh…"

Naruto bergerak mendekat sampai ia berada di sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap ke mata birunya, sungguh-sungguh bersedih.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka manis," katanya dengan senyum manis. "Jadi aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untukmu!"

"Apa?" Sasuke menengadah, matanya melebar. Naruto menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya? Naruto mengangguk sebelum mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, sama dengan semua kecupan Naruto: lembut dan malu-malu. Seperti biasa, ada getar elektrik di antara mereka, yang selalu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Matanya lalu tertutup, bibir mereka terus bersentuhan, sampai Naruto akhirnya mundur kembali.

"Itu!" siulnya, matanya bersinar saat ia tersenyum. Sasuke balas tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih dan mengacak-acak di rambut berwarna terang itu saat ia menarik Naruto kembali ke bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibir temannya lagi, menarik tubuh kecil itu ke tubuhnya.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, ia tetap menahannya dalam lengannya, memeluk temannya erat.

"Itu," bisik Sasuke, "masing-masing dari kita mendapatkan ciuman untuk hari Valentine."

"Jadi kita tidak perlu menunggu natal?" tanya Naruto sembari menengadah pada kawannya dengan polos. Sasuke memeluknya makin erat.

"Tidak," balasnya sambil mengecup pipi lembut Naruto. "Kita boleh berciuman kapanpun kita mau."

Naruto mengeluarkan pekikan senang saat ia memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut si seluruh wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak keberatan. Ia mencintai Naruto, lebih dari apapun, bahkan kakaknya sekalipun.

—_**lima belas tahun kemudian—**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke memutar matanya sembari mengacuhkan para bawahannya, berjalan keluar lobi menuju jalan. Dia telah memikul para fan-girl sejak sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, sampai kuliah, jadi ia bisa menangani mereka sekarang, tapi hari Valentine selalu membuat mereka gila.

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah seringai melengkung di wajahnya saat Naruto berjalan melewati para wanita. Segera setelah ia berada cukup dekat, ia melompat pada Sasuke, tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke sementara kaki-kaki panjangnya berposisi di pinggang kuat Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap Naruto dengan mudah, seringaiannya semakin bertambah lebar.

"Ya, Naruto?" tanyanya, menyadari betul bahwa para penggemarnya sedang shock sekarang. Naruto nyengir padanya sebelum mendekat, bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam. Seperti biasa, selalu ada getar listrik manis yang diikuti dengan kebahagiaan manis.

"Selamat hari Valentine, brengsek," Naruto berkata di telinganya saat mereka terlepas. Seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi senyuman, dan ia menangkap bibir Naruto kembali, tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia hanya sedang menikmati ciuman Valentine mereka.

_**.:OWARI:.**_

**B's Review…**

Mengutip a/n Mara-san di akhir fic ini: Why? …because I just can't get enough of fluff. ;)

**And Yours? :)**


End file.
